Winx Club: The Next Generation
by pumkinspice54
Summary: Tara is Fifteen, she lives a perfect life with her Grandmother and Grandfather, but little dose she know, her mother, Bloom, and Father, Sky, have been captured by the Trix, a group of evil witch's who don't want anything but Power over the Magic World. Will Tara be able to save the parents she never knew or will she fall too their same fate? Rated K PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club: The Next Generation Chapter one: Past and Present**

** Past**

The winx were the superheroes in the first generation. The trix were the enemies of the winx, but in this generation there are new people, new outfits, and new twists!

Bloom was now 23 and so was Sky they got married when they were 20, and then two weeks befor today Bloom gave birth to a beautiful baby girl Tara!

That night an epic battle was going on between them. The recent power that the winx had was myfix the power of a fairy godmother. The trixs had dark sierenix, the power of the ocean dimension, Bloom wanted Tara to be as safe as possible so she asked Daphne to take her to her earth parents in Gardenia.

When the winx lost, the trix took Bloom and Sky to their witch school in Cloud Tower. The witches put them in dark vortex that kept them from ageing. So Tara had no choice but to stay with her grandparents in Gardenia, and they had to keep the secret that Tara was a fairy. Tara is now 14 years old and about to turn 15, and her birthday is today.

**Present**

That morning Tara woke up hearing her grandparents talking down stairs about their plans for her birthday. She skipped down the stairs listening at the kitchen door, about a huge pancake platter. Tara walked in yawning in her kitty pajamas, her grand parents greeted her and said stuff like. "I see my princess has woken from her beauty sleep", and "where's your crown my tutu girl". Tara had short orange hair with a yellow stripe that was like a birth mark, she wore a blue and white long sleeve sweater, with a pink tutu scirt, pink socks and blue and brown high heel shoe laced boots.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear winx club fans,

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the next generation. If anyone would like to discuss my chapter with me then chat with me on my profile.

After her special brecfast Her father brings in a puppy on a leash "happy birthday" he said he took the leash of f and the puppy ran straight to Tara! "What's his name" she asked, "the name they gave him at the pound was Bruno" said her grandma "oh that's a Perfect name I like it". After that Tara took Bruno to the park, when she got there she tied Bruno to the park bench and started to read a novel (Romeo and Juliette). All of the sudden Bruno starts barking, so Tara decides to let him of his leash. Tara unhooks the leash and he takes off running, when Tara finds Him he's standing there off struck, then Tara looks up and there is a huge vineus fly trap at her face. Then BOOM a blast of light blows it out of the ground , then when Tara looks up there is fairy standing in front of her. "Need a hand" she asks. "sure" said Tara, "sorry you had to see all that, hi my name is Bella, and you are"? she said "Sorry my name's Tara, nice to meet you, and don't worry that was the coolest thing I've ever seen" Then all of a sudden the veinus fly trap was still alive and it grabbed Tara's leg! Tara yelled "let go of me" then another blast of light came but this time it came from Tara! The plant was dead and Tara was knocked out so Bella found a tag on Bruno's caller that lead her to Tara's home. When Tara woke up she was in her room with her grandparents and Bella beside her bed, her grandma said "dear we're so glad your awake but according to Bella you need to go a special school, so pack your things"! Tara looked over at Bella and she winks at Tara. After she packs her things she asks Bella what she was talking about, and she said "its ok, just trust me you are a fairy, and you need to come to this school its called Alfea the collage for fairies". "well I guess I could trust you you did save my life". "There you go, it'll be fine". After she finishes packing the rest of her things Tara and Bella jump through a portal sending them to Alfea!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear winx club fans and fan fictioners, **

** I hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope that you will enjoy this one too. So here is the next chapter for the next generation!**

When they arrive Tara and Bella go up to the front desk and when Bella walked up to the front desk she said her name and her birth place, then when Tara went up Bella said that she was new and not on the list, so Bella took Tara to her dorm and said "here's your room". The next day Tara woke up in her new room, Tara realized that this was her new home for a while, so she made her room look just like the one she had at home. When she was done it looked happy and wholesome. Tara heard a knock at the door, she went to see who it was, there was a note on her door it said _dear students as a reminder of the new year her is your __schedule for the first semester of Alfea:_

_1st class: posion class with: Mr. Dimonick time start: 7:00 time end: 7:30_

_2nd class: spells class with: Mr. jim time start: 7:39 time end: 8:00 _

_3rd class: fairy history and facts with: Mr. Phillis time start: 8:09 time end: 9:00_

_4th class: fairy gardening with Mrs. Anderson time start: 9:09 time end: 10:00_

**_LUNCH: 10:09 to 10:30_**

_5th class: pixies training with Mrs. Hillow time start: 10:39 time end: 11:00_

_6th class: fairy animal heath and training with Miss Roxy time start:11:09 time end: 12:00_

_7th class: gym and oppstical course with Mrs. Aisha time start: 12:09 time end 1:00. After she looked over her schedule Tara went to her first class which was posion class, there she learned about the lylak poison and how they were going to take a test on it. Also they learned about the sap petite poison that could unlock any door chest or replace any key, the teacher even gave everyone a sample to take back to their dorms befor next class._


	4. Chapter 4

** Dear winx club fans, **

**I hope that u loved my next chapter but I'm sorry I left u guys hanging with her next class, but here's the next chapter love it like u love your own stories. **

All that day Tara learned new things in her new classes. In her spells class she learned that every spell is different and how they can create an illusion, in her fairy history and facts class she learned about the company of light and the people who founded Alfea. In her fairy gardening class she learned about the speck plant and that it needs special water to survive they also talked about the needs of nature and logic, in her pixie training class they were talking about getting their own pixie in a few weeks and also they were writing their characteristics on a piece of paper to help match a pixie and a owner. In her next class called gym and oppstical she picked a partner and made a oppsitcal corse for them. Finally in her last class fairy animal heath and training the fed a stuffed animal milk, then they practiced the right way to make a fairy animal/pet. At lunch Tara got her favorite food suprized that they had it she walked over to Bella and saw she was with some other girls. When Tara walked up to Bella she said "hi there you are, oh right these are my friends", "hi i'm Melody, I'm Lilly, and my name's Taylor". Tara was supprized that the girls liked her

"Hey" said Taylor

"Me?" asked Tara.

"Yeah you, have have you transformed yet?"

"I don't think I have" Tara said confused.

"Then come with us".

Tara, Bella and the girls she met, went to a room that had a keep out sign on it. Bella said "It's okay Tara, I'm friends with the headmistress, we can go in here all we want". When they opened the door she saw a huge computer and saw a simulator. Then the girls put Tara in the simulator, and then Bella said "Tara don't worry were're just putting you through a illusion reality so what ever that hurts you isn't real, we are just helping you defend your self so you can transform, it's fine don't freak out!" Then the lights went out in the simulator, and Tara closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw a long dessert. Also a big troll! The creature jumped and smacked Tara to the ground, she ran fast and hid behind a rock, but the monster came and smashed the rock then she yelled "NOOOOO!" she swung out her hand and as the troll smacked her to the ground there was a fire in her eyes, she transformed! In the end charmix found it's way to Tara's heart! the end


End file.
